Core A: Administration Project Summary/Abstract The Administration Core acts to ensure that the research and programmatic goals of the Healthy Aging and Senile Dementia program project grant (HASD PPG) are met. The administrative leadership consists of the Director (Morris) and the Executive Director (Moulder). They are assisted by the Executive Committee that includes these individuals, leaders of Cores and Projects, and other senior faculty. The Administration Core supports, monitors, and coordinates the activities of all components of the HASD PPG. It will annually convene an External Advisory Committee to review activities and progress. The specific aims are to: 1) Coordinate and integrate all Cores and Projects and monitor the effectiveness of the PPG toward achieving the stated goals. 2) Provide administrative and budgetary support and oversight to the Cores and Projects, ensuring appropriate utilization of the funds in all PPG activities. 3) Arrange for periodic external review and advice regarding PPG goals and programs. 4) Provide oversight and administrative support for data integration with Core C: Biostatistics to maintain and monitor an integrated database for the PPG 5) Coordinate the collaborations between Core E: Imaging and Avid/Lilly regarding amyloid imaging with [18F]florbetapir 6) Facilitate inclusion of HASD participants and data in other national AD initiatives, including the Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), the Alzheimer's Disease Genetics Consortium (ADGC), trials orchestrated by the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), and as acceptable, the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC).